Jurassic Parkers
by theunstoppable
Summary: Six friends go on a trip to Isla Sorna.....What for?? Brad Hunter, Duo Maxwell, Jamie Hemeros, Harry Potter, Bit Cloud, and Ron Stoppable end up in having an adventure to cost them their lives! Very Funny!
1. Corrupt Dinosaur Pitfall

JURASSIC PARKERS  
  
A SHORT COMEDY STORY  
  
NOTE: All of the characters in this story DO NOT belong to me, but they belong to the awfully talented people who created them. For example, Zoids, Gundam Wing, Kim Possible, Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, Jurassic Park.  
  
Main Characters Bit Cloud (Zoids) - The Cool and Collected One  
  
Jamie Hemeros (Zoids) - The Know-it All  
  
Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing) - The Sarcastic One  
  
Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) - The Scaredy-Cat  
  
Harry Potter - The Quiet One  
  
Brad Hunter (Zoids) - The Non-Believer  
  
More characters will come along in the story.an example of the variety. Lord Of The Rings.more Gundam Wing.Cardcaptors.more Zoids. (NOTE: People who have a soft spot for any of the characters that I have mentioned and don't like seeing them get killed shouldn't read this.Especially Heero Yuy...sorry it's pretty sad)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Corrupt Dinosaur Pitfall  
  
'Do you really think we should be doing this Jamie?' Ron cried, as the helicopter shot towards the cliff face.  
  
'Why not!?'  
  
He looked down at the tiny pink naked mole rat on his lap. It was quivering and looking around uncertainly.  
  
'Yeah, I agree Rufus..I agree'  
  
The island edged closer and closer, and Ron and Rufus began to shake harder.  
  
'Would you stop shivering! The helicopter will drop right of the sky if you don't stop!'  
  
'Gee, thanks for the comforting info' Ron replied harshly, and Jamie shrugged,  
  
Bit Cloud leant over and looked around at all of the people crammed into the back of the military helicopter.  
  
'Bit, does Jamie know where he's taking us?' Duo Maxwell called out, and Bit smiled,  
  
'Of course!!'  
  
Another kid by the name of Harry Potter stood up,  
  
'WAIT! You know where we're going don't you?!' He cried and Bit grinned back,  
  
'WHERE ARE WE GOING?!' They all yelled in unison. Duo Maxwell, Ron Stoppable, Harry Potter, and Brad Hunter all stared at him for an answer.  
  
'And what on earth is in those crates?' Ron snapped,  
  
'You'll see when we get to the island'  
  
'Island? Why doesn't this sound so good?' Brad insisted, shaking his head.  
  
'It isn't covered in giant lizards is it?' Ron bleated, and Bit and Jamie laughed, 'I wouldn't be surprised'  
  
They all glanced at each other, and Duo got up,  
  
'That's it! Let me off!' He yelled at them, and everyone started talking at once.  
  
'SHUT UP!' Jamie demanded, and they all fell silent.  
  
'You know, it's funny! I'd swear you were taking us to Isla Sorna!' Ron laughed and patted his rat, as it giggled along.  
  
'What's that?' Harry asked nervously,  
  
'You haven't heard of Isla Sorna?? The place where the dinosaurs are meant to roam?? You know?? Jurassic Park!!?' Ron continued,  
  
Brad looked up,  
  
'Yeah, but there's no such thing as dinosaurs any more! They died out millions of years ago!'  
  
At that moment a huge screech sounded, and the four boys huddled together.  
  
'What was that!?' Ron shivered,  
  
'Just a friend' Jamie smiled back, and Bit laughed,  
  
'This is not funny Bit Cloud! Get us out of here right now!' Duo demanded, grabbing Bit's shoulder,  
  
'You'll all just a bunch of sissies!!'  
  
Ron raised his hand slightly,  
  
'Well I know I am'  
  
They all shook their heads, and the helicopter shuddered, as they began to descend on the island. 'I'm scared.' Harry mumbled, and Ron bolted next to him,  
  
'Me too!'  
  
Brad got up carefully, to look out the window. All he saw was forests, and jungle. Nothing more. 'So..big lizards huh?'  
  
'Yep!' Bit grinned, 'Tyrannosaurus Rex! Compies! Velociraptors! Perhaps even Ptrenadons!!'  
  
Duo gulped in the background,  
  
'You've got to be kidding! You can't honestly believe that these creatures are alive!?' Brad claimed,  
  
'You'd be surprised, Brad!' Harry yelled,  
  
'I'll pay you one hundred dollars if these creatures are alive. Better yet if you get eaten by one'  
  
'Ok!' Bit replied, and Jamie looked at him,  
  
'Brad, don't you think that second bet was a little..unfair?'  
  
'Not for Bit'  
  
'Yeah' Bit chirped happily, as Brad once more shook his head.  
  
The helicopter landed in a small clearing in the middle of the green island. The door was forced open and the four boys stepped out. Rufus scrambled into Ron's pant leg pocket, as Duo gazed around.  
  
'Interesting' He started, 'Funny..I don't see any big lizards'  
  
'What? You expect them to just be here? Oh no my friend, we don't watch them. They watch us! They ambush at the precise moment...' Ron replied, when Brad cut him off,  
  
'Cut it out' He demanded, as Bit leaped out of the front of the copter.  
  
'So?'  
  
'So what?' Harry asked, and Bit looked around happily,  
  
'Interesting huh?'  
  
They all gawked at him,  
  
'Yes,' Duo said sarcastically, 'Nothing can be more interesting than lovely green foliage!'  
  
Bit frowned at Duo's remark and Jamie nudged Bit from behind, carrying a large crate.  
  
'Would you help me with these!? Get them in the car'  
  
He pointed at the green car sitting at the entrance door to the park, a very high electric fence, topped with barbed wire. It had the words Jurassic Park written on the side. Duo and Ron gulped and glared at Brad.  
  
'It's just a car' He said openly, now getting annoyed,  
  
'Not just any car my friend! The car that will take you into the greatest national park in the world!' Bit replied cheerfully,  
  
'Yeah, well if it's so great, then why haven't I heard about it?'  
  
'Because no one's ever gotten out of her..' Ron started, but Duo covered his mouth, Bit frowned at him, and Ron just looked down and kicked away a rock.  
  
'What a load of bull' Brad said, climbing into the car, as Ron plonked down next to him.  
  
'No, no..there aren't any bulls here..well just Tyrannosaurus bucks!'  
  
'Yeah.sure! I'll believe it when I see it. No one can convince me otherwise!'  
  
Harry looked at Duo, Duo looked at Ron, and Ron looked to Bit who just shrugged. Jamie was ahead of them, and he deactivated the electric fence, then opened the fence gate as Bit drove it through the other side.  
  
'Here goes..hold me..' Ron said to his rat who looked at him strangely.  
  
Jamie closed the gate, and hopped back in the car as Bit drove off into the jungle.  
  
'That's it! There's no escape now!'  
  
Duo and Harry glared at Jamie as if to tell him to shut up, but they were so scared that they said nothing.  
  
'I hope that you're all going to learn today that dinosaurs died out a trillion years ago! They do not live any more!'  
  
They all rolled their eyes, and Rufus climbed up onto the back of Bit's drivers chair. Quietly as they were driving along, out among the distance, a very loud roaring noise could be heard. Brad, Harry, Duo and Ron's ears pricked up.  
  
'How do explain that then??' Duo pointed out into the distance,  
  
'Big elephant'  
  
'And exactly how big is this elephant you're talking about?' Ron trembled, and Harry hit him in the arm,  
  
'See. It's nothing more then overgrown wild animals' Brad continued,  
  
As the car continued on, before them , a giant building arose. It looked old and worn down. 'I wonder what happened to them' Duo shivered, and Brad grunted,  
  
'It looks pretty old. It might have been here for a long time'  
  
'Like a trillion years maybe??' Ron snuffed, as the car stopped, and they all scrambled out.  
  
Brad began pushing Duo and Harry up to the huge door that was covered in vines and moss, as they tried to resist.  
  
'Oh, jeez, could you be any more worried? They're just plants!'  
  
'Brad, I would really love to teach you a lesson!' Bit cried, as he heaved one of the boxes onto the ground and Jamie slapped him in the head.  
  
'Not here you doofus!'  
  
'I'm thirsty!!' Bit whimpered, Duo, Harry, Ron and Brad turning to look at them both.  
  
'What do you mean?' Duo demanded,  
  
Jamie slapped him again, and Bit seized his wrist and twisted it, and yet once more Jamie hit him.  
  
'You are a girl!' Bit laughed, and Jamie leant down and lifted up the crate.  
  
'Were not starting until we get to the spot, remember!?'  
  
'Yeah, alright then, you party pooper' Bit sighed, and Jamie shoosed him,  
  
'Ok, what the heck is going on!?' Duo cried, as the crate thumped back down in the boot of the car. Brad was still up at the top of the stairs, his face pressed against the glass, peering in.  
  
'Has this got something to do with the "non believer" up there?' Ron questioned, and Bit grinned at Jamie.  
  
Rufus had climbed out of Ron's leg pocket and into the back of the car. Ron, Duo and Harry were facing Jamie and Bit who had their backs turned away from the crates. Rufus stood up on the top of the first one and rubbed his hands happily.  
  
'Ooooohh weeeee!' It beamed, as it bent down and sniffed at the crate,  
  
Ron saw Rufus and started grinning at Jamie. Duo and Harry then noticed and began to smile too.  
  
'What? What so funny?' Jamie demanded, and he froze as small scraping noises started behind him.  
  
'RUFUS!' Bit squealed, and it screamed, bolting back into Ron's leg pocket.  
  
Duo and Harry were laughing. Ron pointed his finger at Jamie and Bit.  
  
'You should learn to be nice to animals, or you might not be eaten at all on this island!'  
  
Bit and Jamie glanced at each other sarcastically, as Brad came back down from the stairs.  
  
'Well it looks pretty messed up in there' He said, as he looked around at the others. They all went silent the moment he began to speak.  
  
'And for your information, there are no big lizards roaming around in there'  
  
'Are you sure? I mean there could be Compies, or even Raptors!' Ron bellowed, and Brad began to walk away, 'Wait! You can't just leave us! We'll get eaten!!'  
  
Jamie ran to him and started talking to him. The others couldn't hear as they waltzed into the bushes.  
  
'Ok, that's smart! Does anyone think that they're gonna come back as tinned dino food??' Duo asked, and the four of them raised their hands.  
  
'I wish' Bit replied, 'I'd take away the tinned part...unless they came up across the Robosaurus!'  
  
They all began to laugh, and another huge roar rumbled over the jungle, but much louder. They stopped laughing immediately.  
  
'ROBOSAURUS!!' They all screeched together,  
  
'Robosaurus? You've got to be kidding!' A boy asked, stepping out of the dark forest. He was about twenty years of age, long blonde hair, possessed a large bow, and a quiver full of arrows.  
  
'Who the heck are you and why haven't you been eaten yet?!' Ron ordered, and the boy smiled.  
  
'I was about to ask you the same question' He came up to them, and leant against the car, 'The name's Legolas Greenleaf. I'm an elf'  
  
Duo and Harry began to laugh, and Harry slapped Duo so hard in the back that he, knocked the air out of him.  
  
'An elf?' Duo coughed, still trying to smile,  
  
'You want us to believe that you live in the forest with all the little animals.'  
  
'Big dinosaurs.' Ron butt in,  
  
'Big dinosaurs, and you're here why??' Bit stopped,  
  
'You're not an elf!' Harry cried, and Legolas frowned,  
  
'You believe in dinosaurs don't you?'  
  
Harry gulped and looked at Ron,  
  
'Yes, but that has nothing to do with it'  
  
'As a matter of fact it does' Legolas replied, walking over and heaving himself into the car, 'If you believe in dinosaurs, but not elves, then you have no idea what you're talking about'  
  
'There are dinosaurs on this island, isn't there?' Duo asked carefully. Legolas smiled and nodded,  
  
'Oh yeah'  
  
Duo and Harry jumped and began to look around in fear, as Ron climbed back into the car.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'I was only kidding. I never actually believed that there where big lizards here!'  
  
'Then why where you trying to freak us out? What happened to the reality of the Robosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus' and Velociraptors??'  
  
'Robosaurus' Legolas laughed under his breath,  
  
'I was trying to be funny' Ron mumbled, and Bit laughed, 'That wasn't a joke'  
  
Bit stopped chuckling immediately and glared at Duo and Harry for words.  
  
'Don't pee your pants kid' Laughed Legolas, as he patted Ron on his shoulder, and it made him jump.  
  
Brad and Jamie appeared out from the bushes, and Brad looked awfully annoyed. Bit, Duo, Harry, Ron, and Legolas were all staring at the both of them as if they had just stepped out of a painting. Duo leant over to Bit.  
  
'I'm just waiting for them to fall into a million pieces onto the ground...you know like in cartoons'  
  
Bit glanced an odd glance at Duo and he ran to them both. He stopped Jamie as Brad kept on walking.  
  
'What did you do? You didn't tell him did you?'  
  
'NO!' Jamie snapped, 'I just explained that perhaps there could be a possibility that dinosaurs exist on this isla..n..d...who is that?' He pointed at Legolas.  
  
'That? Oh, that's a guy who think he's Tarzan or something'  
  
Jamie frowned with uncertainty, 'He said that he's an Elf or something'  
  
They turned back to the car, and Ron was bouncing up and down in front of Brad, while still sitting in the car,  
  
'Did you see anything? Did ya, did ya, did ya?'  
  
'Ron, I've told you before, there are no dinosaurs here!'  
  
Bit turned to Jamie,  
  
'No luck huh?'  
  
Jamie shook his head and sighed.  
  
'Well, where are we going then?' Brad frowned, Bit smiled at Jamie again, and Jamie jumped in the car.  
  
'Get in'  
  
Ron looked awfully puzzled, as he looked around nervously,  
  
'NOT YOU!' Jamie barked, Ron jumped and moved aside to let, Bit , Harry and Duo squish in.  
  
'Now I know what sardines feel like' Duo stated, and they all froze as there was a faint noise that emerged from the seat.  
  
'Alright who was that?!' Bit cried, Ron and Rufus laughed,  
  
'Somewhere, there a dinosaurs dropping dead from shock' Duo pointed out and Harry elbowed him,  
  
'It was you!' Ron snapped, pointing directly at Harry,  
  
'IT WAS THE SEAT!!'  
  
'Yeah, blame it on the leather!' Duo demanded, as everyone looked to their left at a huge tree, which had been pulled down by a storm.  
  
'What do you think did that?' Harry asked,  
  
'Don't change the subject now, Harry Potter' Brad smiled, Harry slapped him in the arm,  
  
The car stopped once more and Bit carefully got out,  
  
'Stay there!' He ordered, walking over the green and brown foliage that covered the ground. One more step and there sounded a loud, booming *CRACK*.  
  
'Good one Bit! Now we're safe!! Real safe! I may as well yell "HEY DINO!! HERE DINO!!! COME AND EAT ME YOU BIG PIECE OF SHI..' Duo was silenced as Bit let out a big gasp.  
  
'What? Am I right?' Duo grinned, and Brad hit him hard in the head. Duo nursed his head, and frowned at Brad.  
  
'No, look!' Bit cried, pointing at a very large sheet of white metal,  
  
'What on earth is that?' Harry asked,  
  
'Of course it's on earth, you doofus!' Duo demanded, and they all glared at him to shut up.  
  
'It's a plane' Brad sighed, 'It probably crashed on the island'  
  
'Crashed? Wi.with people in it?' Ron started, 'Does that mean that the people died?? ARE THERE ZOMBIES HERE! AHHHHHHHH ZOMBIES!!!'  
  
'No!' Bit snapped, as he knelt down and pulled out a backpack from on top of the foliage. Jamie also got out of the car and took the pack from Bit.  
  
'This looks as if it's been rummaged through. The people, or at least one of the people must have survived'  
  
'And a dinosaur burps somewhere.' Duo began, as Brad once more silenced him,  
  
'I wonder who it was?' Harry questioned,  
  
'They might have been Chinese, just ask the scalies.' Duo continued, and Brad growled,  
  
'You know, for a kid that looks like a girl, you're quite amusing'  
  
'Gee, thanks.'  
  
'You're also very gullible'  
  
Duo frowned and pouted, as Harry and Legolas chuckled.  
  
Jamie threw the backpack back onto the wreck, and climbed back into the car with Bit.  
  
'What are we supposed to do about it?'  
  
'Nothing. Unless we found the person, there is nothing we can do' Jamie told them, They drove away and everyone looked at Legolas.  
  
'I don't even know why you're here?' Ron asked, and Legolas shrugged.  
  
'Coming along for the ride'  
  
'Why is that exactly?' Duo asked,  
  
'To see you all get eaten'  
  
Ron squealed, and squished up against Harry.  
  
'How come you haven't been eaten yet?' Duo continued, and Legolas leant back, grinning away,  
  
'Because I'm immortal'  
  
'Pfft yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!' Duo cried, and Legolas looked at him, took his hand and started shaking it,  
  
'Very nice to meet you, your majesty!'  
  
Harry, Ron and Brad laughed, as Legolas turned to look out of the car.  
  
'Yeah, he looks very royal with that long girlie plait!'  
  
Everyone in the car started to laugh out loud, as Duo sat in the middle, his arms crossed.  
  
'If only Kiano was here.' He mumbled,  
  
'If only?! She'd be laughing at you too!' Bit chuckled, and Duo became angry,  
  
'SHE NEVER WOULD!!'  
  
'How do you know that?' Legolas smirked, and Duo fell silent.  
  
'Don't cry.' Replied Bit, and the rest of the them laughed.  
  
As the car continued on across the large field, the horizon appeared. The car stopped, and they all climbed out once more.  
  
'Why do we keep doing this?? We're like take-away for giant lizards!' Ron demanded, as Jamie and Bit reached the peak of the hill. They sun gleamed in their eyes and they squinted to look over. Bit began to wave them over.  
  
'Dudes, come and have a look! Come on!'  
  
'Dudes?' Harry asked, and Legolas smiled.  
  
They all trudged up the hill with Jamie and Bit, and out over the horizon they could see gigantic objects moving across the fields, and outlands.  
  
'What the heck are they?' Duo asked,  
  
Legolas stood up and put his hand over his face to shield the sun,  
  
'Brachiosaurus'  
  
'You can't be serious!' Brad yelped, as he scrambled to the edge of the hill and squinted hard to look down. A very large bird like object swooped over his head, headed for the rest of the dinosaurs, almost knocking Brad off his feet.  
  
'Pterenadon' Legolas pointed out, and Duo glanced at him,  
  
'How much did you study in Earth Science?'  
  
Legolas looked back at him, an odd look on his face.  
  
'I've been here for twenty years, ever since I was left here as a child'  
  
'That must have been fun. Run, hide, run, hide, run, hide, get eaten..' Ron stated,  
  
'Elves have been born to live in the jungles and forests'  
  
'That makes what difference to huge lizards?' Duo asked, and Legolas shrugged. Out from the top of the hill, they heard a loud sigh.  
  
'This is incredible!' Brad yelled, as they all ran to him.  
  
The view from the top of the hill was breathtaking, and they all seemed excited. They could see, Brachiosaurus, Pterenadon, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Parasaurolophus and many other different types of dinosaurs.  
  
'No way, this..this isn't real!' Brad continued, and Bit placed his hand on his shoulder,  
  
'See, I told you'  
  
Another roar materialised from a spot just underneath the horizon, but much, much louder.  
  
'You all heard that right?' Ron asked, and everyone nodded.  
  
All of the peaceful dinosaurs that were dwelling in the flat lands, perked up and looked around. There were a series of thumps as the trees far ahead of them began to shake and rumble. More roaring followed, and all of the dinosaurs turned and fled, in the direction of Duo, Ron, Harry, Bit, Jamie, Brad and Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned and ran in the opposite direction also.  
  
'What the heck are you doing??!!' Jamie screamed, and he stopped,  
  
'Well, there's a Spinosaurus coming, and we're in their way!' He replied, pointing at the pack of dinosaurs headed up the hill at them. They all screamed and scrambled into the car, as Bit tried desperately to turn it around and head after Legolas.  
  
Bit motioned for him to jump in, as the pack headed after them. Legolas leaped in, as Bit floored it and swerved into the jungle to the side of them. Duo, Harry, Ron and Brad turned to watch the group also turn and head after them.  
  
'Did they swallow iron pellets and is Ron carrying a very large magnet, or is it just my imagination??!' Duo cried,  
  
'Now's not the time Duo!' Brad demanded,  
  
Bit frantically attempted to swerve the trees and very large bushes, as everyone in the car were squashed up against the sides.  
  
'Bit!! Do you think you could do something other than just driving?!!?'  
  
'What do you want me to do!!? Fly!!?'  
  
The car continued on as the imminent pack of lizards grew closer and closer. Bit searched around for some means of escape.  
  
'Someone get out and guide me!!'  
  
'ARE YOU INSANE??!' Jamie screamed, as the trees began to clear.  
  
'What's that!!?? What happened to the trees!!?' Brad yelled, and they all looked around.  
  
'Well, if I'm right, when trees clear it not just because there aren't any trees, it's because there's a big..' Legolas leant over the car and looked down. Down a thirty foot drop to the ground, '..Cliff'  
  
They all screamed as the car plummeted to the base of the short cliff. Rufus was squealing and holding tightly onto the button on Ron's pocket, and Ron, Duo and Harry were bundled together, screaming. The vehicle hit the ground with an enormous *BANG* as the six crates that were in the back, flew out and smashed all over the ground. The pack of dinosaurs that were behind them, cleared the cliff. There was rumbling all around, of the dinosaurs bounding off into the distance. 


	2. Intoxicated Irresponsibility

Chapter 2 Intoxicated Irresponsibility  
  
The smoke and dust cleared, Rufus climbing out, looking awfully dizzy. Ron started coughing, as Brad shoved him out of the way.  
  
'Move it!'  
  
He stumbled out of the car, followed by Ron, Bit, Jamie and Legolas. Thankfully none of them were hurt, but they all gazed back as they heard Harry yelling.  
  
'GET OFF ME!! GET OFF YOU FREAK!! YOU IDIOT GET OFF!! GET OFF DUO!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??'  
  
Duo slowly climbed out of the car, removing his foot from in Harry's chest. Harry rubbed his head and his stomach as he heaved himself out, the door of the car flew open.  
  
'Calm down, the scalies are gone!'  
  
'I wasn't talking about that! Your ASS was in my face!!'  
  
'And I'm sure you enjoyed it.!' Duo smiled, the rest just stared.  
  
Bit and Jamie brushed the dust off themselves and looked around.  
  
'Now where are we??' Bit questioned, and Legolas shrugged.  
  
Jamie had walked away, searching.  
  
'There he goes again. Does anyone think he'll be the first to go??' Duo asked,  
  
'Does anyone think that Duo should shut the hell up?' Bit asked,  
  
Everyone including Legolas raised their hands. Duo sat on the ground and crossed his arms. He looked over across the ground at the car heap, and spotted something glinting in the sunlight.  
  
'What is that?' He said, getting up from his spot and walking towards it.  
  
'Uh, that??' Bit started, Duo leant down and retrieved the object.  
  
It was a bottle, filled to the brim with an orange liquid. Duo turned it around and looked at the label. 'Vodka!!?? You brought alcohol to an island filled with giant lizards!!?' Duo yelled at Bit, still holding the bottle. Bit blushed and looked at Brad.  
  
'What have I got to do with this?!' Brad demanded, and Bit shoved a few of the unbroken bottles off the ground into his arms.  
  
'When's your birthday Brad??'  
  
'It was two weeks ago!' He snapped, as Ron strolled to Bit, taking a few of the bottles from him.  
  
'Well, me and Jamie made up a plan to surprise you with a party here on the island, but with the ability to only have one trip, we had to improvise'  
  
'And what? Shove a dozens of bottles of alcohol in boxes thinking that no- one would know what it is?' Brad asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
'What is it?' Ron mumbled, screwing off the lid and taking a sip, 'It tastes good!'  
  
'Can't you read!?' Duo held the bottle out to him, the label facing him, 'It says 100 percent alcohol!' Ron jumped and tossed the bottle into the dirt. He started smacking his lips.  
  
'That's not bad for something that's not good in large quantities!' He cried, gulping the second bottle down.  
  
Legolas also took a bottle from him, and stared at it.  
  
'What is alcohol?' He asked, and they all froze to look at him.  
  
'Drink twenty bottles and you'll find out!' Duo replied,  
  
Legolas unscrewed the lid and took a drink. He looked at Bit and Brad, then Ron, Harry and Duo. He took another drink and again looked around. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
'Hell! Gimme some more!!' He cried, gulping the entire bottle down in one swallow.  
  
Harry was just standing there watching, as Duo, Ron, Legolas and Bit attacked the Vodka bottles.  
  
'How can you drink that stuff!' He asked, Duo grinned and threw him a bottle.  
  
Harry just watched it as it sailed through the air and smashed on the ground in front of him. Duo, Ron, Bit and Legolas were dumbstruck.  
  
'You're meant to catch it, Potter!' Duo ordered, and Harry shrugged.  
  
'There's no way that you're getting me to drink that!'  
  
They were all smiling at him, when Brad pushed in between them.  
  
'Move it! I'm thirsty!' He said, snatching a bottle and taking a swig.  
  
Bit patted him on his back, and Brad spit out, spraying it all over Duo and Ron.  
  
'Good on ya pal!' Bit cried, as Duo and Ron glared at them.  
  
Back on the hill, Jamie came running up to them.  
  
'Guys! I know where we are! We're in the right...place'  
  
He immediately stopped running when he saw Bit open one of the bottles of vodka and tip it all over Harry's head.  
  
'BIT!' Jamie screamed, and Bit looked over,  
  
'What!? He said he didn't want to drink it!' He laughed, and Jamie slapped Bit in the head.  
  
'These were meant for later!!' He continued, a Bit handed him one.  
  
'Here! You'll appreciate it!'  
  
Jamie took one look at the bottle and reluctantly took it from him.  
  
'If we all get drunk.'  
  
'So what!? There's nobody here but giant ugly lizards!! Hey! Get tanked!!' He slapped his back, 'Have fun!!!'  
  
Jamie smiled and again, slowly took a drink. He looked up at Bit who was grinning at him. 'Nice huh?!'  
  
He nodded and continued drinking. Duo ran up behind Bit and took a hold of his shirt.  
  
'BIT, JAMIE!! CHUG A' LUG!!!'  
  
'What!? No way!' Jamie cried, as Duo took a swig of his drink.  
  
'They've already started!'  
  
He pointed to the spot behind him. Brad and Ron where sitting together, as Harry observed them glug down at least two bottles in one hit. Ron leant backwards, opened his mouth, and let out a giant *BURP*. Brad began to chuckle, as Harry tried to wave the stench away.  
  
'That was quick!' Bit said, pointing out the condition of Brad and Ron.  
  
Duo pulled the bottle up to his face, and grinned.  
  
'One hundred percent alcohol my friend!! Enough in one bottle to tank a Tyrannosaurus!! You picked them out!!'  
  
'No actually, Leena di..GOD DAMN IT!' Bit cried, and slurped down the rest of the bottle.  
  
'She knew this would happen!' Jamie pointed out, drinking the rest of his own drink.  
  
'Screw her!' Duo exclaimed, still smiling uncontrollably.  
  
In the background, Brad and Ron were now having burping competitions, as they both laughed along with themselves.  
  
Harry was sitting under the shade of a large tree, trying to get out of the sun and the distance of Brad and Ron's adventure.  
  
'What stinks around here!!' A boys voice called from behind him.  
  
Harry gazed around, and saw nothing.  
  
'Where did these Neanderthals come from?? I thought they died out millions of years ago!'  
  
Beside him, from out of the bushes, a small yellow teddy bear like creature shot out. It had a long tail with a bushy end, and small wings on it's back, standing at a height of a brick on it's edge. Harry almost fell over backwards when he saw what it was. The bear looked up at him. It was awfully annoyed.  
  
'What's wrong with you kid?? You look like you've seen a Spinosaur'  
  
'Not far from it!' Harry replied, and the bear pulled out his fist.  
  
'EXCUSE ME!! REPEAT THAT! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE KID!!'  
  
Harry reached over and seized the bear by it's tail, and picked it up.  
  
'What are you?? A stuffed toy?'  
  
'STUFFED TOY!!??' The bear screeched, struggling to loosen Harry's grip, 'For your information, my name is Kero Beros! I'm a guardian!'  
  
'A guardian of what? The top shelf??' Harry smiled, and Kero flew up and flicked his tail in his face.  
  
'Watch it..' He growled, 'I am the guardian of a book of cards called the Clow Book. They hold magical cards called the Clow Cards, and there is..'  
  
Harry yawned and broke Kero's speech.  
  
'Yeah.I've heard all that stuff before.'  
  
Kero just snuffed, and flew off in the direction of Bit and Jamie.  
  
'Stupid teddy bear' Harry mumbled,  
  
Again once more, the bushes behind him began to rustle, and Harry leaped up. He began to walk backwards away from it.  
  
'... Screw you too, Kero!!' A voice called, as a young boy scrambled out. He was about thirteen, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, appearing tired.  
  
'Who are you, and is there a clown car in there as well??' Harry questioned, and the boy looked at him oddly.  
  
'Where did you come from?'  
  
'I'd like to ask you the same question!'  
  
The boy snubbed him and walked in the same direction of Kero.  
  
'Gee, people that are on this island are the nicest people around! Don't you think Hermione!?' Harry said to himself, turning to no-one. He smiled and turned back, 'Yeah that's right, YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO COME!!!'  
  
He plonked back down on the ground under the tree and looked over to the group, who were now stumbling around awkwardly.  
  
'Hey!! It's a cream puff!' Duo said excitedly, when he saw Kero floating in front of Bit. He walked over to him, opened his mouth slowly and attempted to take a bite out of him, but Kero swerved out of the way.  
  
'Hey!! You crazy mofo! What do you think you're doing!!?'  
  
'I've seen you on a cake before, but you're much yellowier and tasty...'  
  
Duo again tried to bite Kero, but missed as Kero shot up into the air, Duo chasing him.  
  
'What kin of an erotic toy are you mean to be buddy!?' Bit cried, Kero looked at everyone.  
  
'How did this happen??' The boy asked who had just reached them.  
  
'Who are you kid?? Did you brin the pizza!?' Brad mumbled, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He looked at it and carefully pushed his hand off.  
  
'I'm Li Showron, and where the hell did you all come from!?'  
  
Ron waltzed over to Li and grabbed his arm,  
  
'Listen kid....I really don't fink.you want me to explain it to you right now.you're too old!' He swaggered, and Li pried himself from his grip. Legolas and Jamie were sitting on the ground under a tree, staring at the trunk, occasionally laughing uncontrollably. Kero and Li came over to tell them to shut up.  
  
'What the hell is so funny!?' Li snapped, and Legolas looked up at him, a large cheesy grin on his face.  
  
'This guy's funny!'  
  
At that moment, Jamie burst out laughing, pointing at the tree.  
  
'It's a tree' Kero pointed out,  
  
'Not just any tree!! ...A Tree Vee!!' Jamie laughed, and Legolas followed.  
  
Up from behind them, Duo tried to grab Kero again.  
  
'Cream puff..Why are you yellow?? I fink you've been in da fridge too long! Oh well'sy too bad!! Shouldn't waste goo food!'  
  
Duo jumped at Kero and he thumped him on the head with his tail, as Duo fell to the ground on his stomach. He looked up at Li in shock.  
  
'Dude.are.are you ok?' He asked, and Li shook his head, walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Would you do something Potter!!' Kero yelped, as Harry walked over to them.  
  
'How did you know my name??'  
  
'Because Ron just planned to sic a Compy on you'  
  
Harry glared at Ron who grinned cheekily back at him,  
  
'And how do you plan to pick it up?' Harry asked,  
  
'I wasn't going to pick it up......I was going to frow it at you...'  
  
Again Ron grinned at him, Harry looked down at his feet where a bottle half full was sitting. He glanced up at Ron, then back at the bottle. He raised his foot and brought it down, causing it to smash to pieces.  
  
Ron began screaming.  
  
'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LIQUID!! MY PRECIOUS LIQUID!!'  
  
He scurried around in the dirt, poking at the liquid with his fingers, trying to scoop it into his mouth, but only eating the dirt.  
  
'That kid has some serious mental problems'  
  
Duo snatched Kero by the tail and pulled him towards him.  
  
'Mental? Did the cream puff say mental??'  
  
'No, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking about you!' Kero yelled, trying to pull himself away, 'Let me go!!!'  
  
'Not on your life you wrotten bit of cream!'  
  
At that moment, Bit came on over, laughing, and immediately falling face first into the dirt. Harry couldn't help but laugh, as Bit looked up to everyone, dirt covering his face.  
  
'What happened?? Am I in wonderland??'  
  
Harry began laughing uncontrollably, and Kero continued wriggling out of Duo's grip. Bit slowly got back up, and looked around frantically for his drink.  
  
'Where did that slippery sucker go?'  
  
Bit had just noticed Harry, and he stopped.  
  
'What's funny? What happened?' He asked, innocently.  
  
Harry sat on the ground right next to Ron, and pushed his head further into the soaked dirt. Bit began looking around him, a big smile on his face, as if something happened that he wanted to see. Harry was laughing so much that started slapping Ron in the head. Legolas and Jamie, who was sitting directly across from them, just sat and stared as Harry cackled louder.  
  
'What's he laughin at?' Jamie tilted his head at Harry, and Legolas shrugged.  
  
Li walked up behind Bit and poked his shoulder. Bit jumped ten feet in the air and ran into the bushes. Harry stopped laughing, Legolas and Jamie started. Bit poked his head from the top if the bushes and looked around.  
  
'Sorry mister Velociraptor, I didn't mean to scare you!' He cried, and noticed them all laughing at him. Duo let Kero go and sat with Legolas and Jamie as they cackled.  
  
Li looked around and stared at the group that were laughing. Harry got up and let Ron go. Ron pulled himself out of the mushie ground and started laughing too. Bit didn't move from the bushes as he also started laughing.  
  
'Hey!' He started, 'I know what'll scare eim!'  
  
He turned around to face the dense forest and started moving around. They all stopped laughing and glared at the spot where he was to appear. Again Bit's head popped out from the bushes as he continued laughing.  
  
'I sure hope that this is appropriate' Harry mumbled, and Bit stepped out from the bushes completely naked.  
  
Everyone gripped their ribs with a sudden burst of hilarity. Bit walked around in circles.  
  
'I don't event think that'd scare a Compy, big boy!!' Legolas laughed, and they all cracked up. Bit glared back at Legolas and stumbled towards them.  
  
Even Li, Kero and Harry were laughing, as Bit suddenly realised why.  
  
'Hey! This is natural!'  
  
'That's no where near natural!' Harry pointed at him, Jamie and Duo got up.  
  
'When on earth did you get that??' Jamie asked, now standing next to him.  
  
'When I was born silly' Bit smiled, and Jamie shook his head,  
  
'No! That stupid!'  
  
He pointed at Bit's stomach, where just above his hip, on the edge, was a large white, grey and black tattoo of a Liger Zero.  
  
'Oh, that!? That's a birthmark' He mumbled,  
  
'And I'm sure you were always destined to be the pilot of the Liger Zero, weren't you, Bit?' Kero asked sarcastically, and Bit smiled back.  
  
'I dunno, ask my mommy'  
  
He tried to sit on the ground, but he fell backwards, and lay on his back, looking up at the sky. Ron reached his hand out slightly, to grab another bottle, but there was none there. He got up and headed toward Li.  
  
'Vodka, me need Vodka...liquid need, liquid' He began, as Li backed away.  
  
Ron leaped at him, as he swerved out of the road. He kept on running into the bushes, and everyone looked around. Kero and Harry glanced at each other and ran after him.  
  
'Hey, don't leave me here with the maniacs!' Li yelled after them, and Legolas got up, stumbling towards Bit. Brad also stumbled out of the bushes, and collapsed on the ground.  
  
'Dude, where were you?' Bit mumbled, and Brad lifted his head,  
  
'You don't wanna kno...' He replied, and slowly lifted himself out of the dirt. They all laughed ironically, and stopped immediately.  
  
'Why are you wearing a barbie costume??' Brad asked, skipping towards him.  
  
'Barbie' Bit laughed, and Legolas started poking him,  
  
'Dude, I fink that you are bait'  
  
'Wha?'  
  
'I fink that you are bait'  
  
'What's dat?'  
  
'............I dunno' Legolas laughed, and Bit followed.  
  
'I reckon a T-Rex could sniff you from ere' Jamie pointed out, and Bit heaved himself off the ground.  
  
'Yeah, put some damn clothes on!!' Li snapped, and Bit smiled,  
  
'Maby I want to be eaten'  
  
'Why?' Li asked, and Bit fell silent,  
  
'I want to make a good impression...'  
  
Jamie, Legolas, Brad and Duo laughed effortlessly, and Li plonked on the ground with them.  
  
'I think the Velociraptors will be the one's making the impressions...in you!' They continued laughing, now even harder, and Li rolled his eyes. 


	3. The Jurassic Parkers Fellowship Is Break...

Chapter 3 The Jurassic Parkers Fellowship Is Breaking  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Kero where running through the jungle after Ron.  
  
'RON! STOP YOU DRUNKEN FREAK!!'  
  
Ahead of them, Ron bolted deeper into the darkness of the trees, not listening to a word that they said. 'We should just let the idiot go' Kero suggested, and Harry stopped running. They watched as Ron continued on, disappearing into the darkness. Harry and Kero looked around. It was quite a dark section of the jungle, considering it was the middle of the day.  
  
'It's cold' Harry said, and Kero trembled.  
  
'What a suspicious atmosphere' He replied, and Harry looked at him.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'I mean, there's a feeling of doubt' Kero started, 'Doubting leaving Ron to go on his own'  
  
They both turned and walked away. Kero was flying above Harry's head, steering clear of the ground. Harry kept gazing around, as if something was going to happen.  
  
All of a sudden out of no where, someone screamed behind them. They stopped in their path and looked back. From the darkness, Ron came running in fright, back towards the other group. He passed Harry and Kero and continued on. A large rumble followed him.  
  
'What was that!?' Harry yelped, and Kero flew up high.  
  
'I dunno, but it sounds to me like...'  
  
The trees and branches in front of them began to shake violently as a large head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex materialised from them.  
  
'Don't mov...' Kero started,  
  
Harry screamed and ran after Ron. Kero stayed behind, as the T-Rex approached him.  
  
'Good little lizard...I mean big lizard, I'm only a rotten fluff of cream...go away'  
  
The T-Rex sniffed Kero, opened it's mouth and roared at him. Kero shot away from him, and headed after the other two.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Back in the group, Duo, Brad, Bit , Li, and Jamie were up on their feet looking around. They had heard the roaring and screaming.  
  
'Bye Ron...hope you come back in a *BURP*' Duo burped and the others laughed,  
  
Out from the bushes shot Ron, and passed the group as they watched him run in fear.  
  
'He'd pretty scared...must've been a Compy' Legolas stated, as both Harry and Kero followed Ron.  
  
'What was that?' Li yelled after them,  
  
'TYRANNOSAURUS! COMING THIS WAY!' Kero yelped and Li immediately came with them. Unfortunately, the others were just staring at them. Li stopped to yell at them.  
  
'DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM!!? THERE'S A BIG LIZARD COMING THIS WAY!!'  
  
'Cool!' Jamie said, as Bit looked at him.  
  
Behind them, the T-Rex burst out of the trees and ran at the stunned group.  
  
'MOVE YOU IDIOTS!!' Kero shouted,  
  
They all looked at the dinosaur, as it opened it's mouth, ready to gobble them up. Bit poked Jamie on the shoulder and pointed at Harry, Kero and Li.  
  
'Maybe we should follow them'  
  
Jamie and the others nodded, and began running in their direction. The T- Rex missed them, and swerved back around and after them. Duo looked back and lifted up the bottle he was holding. He threw it it's head, and it smashed to pieces but causing nothing.  
  
'Maybe it's not enough to tank a Tyrannosar-uos' He smiled.  
  
At the beginning of the group, Ron stopped immediately in his path, as the other ran past. 'What are you doing!! You're a flippin manic!!?' Kero snapped,  
  
Ron stood in the path of the T-Rex as it ran to him. He looked up at it, now looking down at him. It lowered it's head and looked at him.  
  
'BAD LIZARD!!' Ron yelled, slapping the T-Rex on it's nose, 'YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO RUIN YOUR APPETITE WITH DRUNKEN FOOLS'  
  
The dinosaur growled under it's breath. Duo looked over.  
  
'Ron was a good buddy...he was a pal...eaten by an over grown garden lizard' Legolas and Bit laughed.  
  
Ron bent down a retrieved a long stick on the ground. He shoved the stick into the nostril of the T-Rex and it roared in his face.  
  
'BAD BREATH DUDE!' He waved his hand.  
  
The T-Rex stood up and lifted his foot, placing it back down with a rumble. Ron looked up and laughed.  
  
'WHAT'CHA DOIN??' He smiled, as the dinosaur tilted his head at him.  
  
Once again it roared, at him as he held out his arms.  
  
'EAT ME!!! GO ON!! DO IT!! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!!'  
  
Immediately, it swooped down and snapped up Ron by the head. The group gasped and looked away, and the T-Rex crunched down on their friend.  
  
'Poor maniac' Kero mumbled, as it roared in the background.  
  
They all glanced at each other, and bolted in the opposite direction. As the T-Rex finished his meal, it spotted the group fleeing and took off after them again.  
  
'What the heck are we supposed to do??!!' Harry screamed to no one in particular.  
  
'Sit on the problem' Bit replied, stopping in his place and sitting cross legged on the ground. The rest didn't realise this and kept running. The T-Rex ran up to Bit and looked at him. Bit smiled and got up.  
  
'See, the problem is sat on' He mumbled to himself, pointing at the giant lizard.  
  
The dinosaur roared in his face, and he looked around.  
  
'Guys.Where'd you run too?'  
  
All of a sudden he screamed and ran through the T-Rex's legs and off the other way. The dinosaur turned and followed him. Bit continued to scream uncontrollably as he bolted towards the nearest tree. He tried desperately to scramble up it. The T-Rex ran in pursuit at the tree just as Bit reached the top. It ran straight into the trunk of the tree, causing it to shake violently. Bit hung on for dear life. It then stuck it's head into the branches and began sniffing him out. Bit squashed himself up against the tree as best he could, until the T-Rex's nose came closer.  
  
'AAAAAACCCCHOOOOOOOO!!' Bit sneezed, startling the dinosaur.  
  
It looked up and saw him.  
  
'Sorry Mr. Dinosaur, I didn't mean to be so wude'  
  
The rest of the group, Brad, Harry, Jamie, Legolas, Li, Kero and Duo were still running on course as they heard a faint bloodcurdling scream in the distance behind them. Duo stopped immediately and looked around. As the rest of them stopped, he began counting each person. He repeated this again and again.  
  
'Where's the naked guy?'  
  
They all looked at each other, and huddled together.  
  
'He's the second to go. I wonder who's next' Legolas stated.  
  
'Shouldn't it have bin Duo?' Brad asked.  
  
'Why?' Duo replied.  
  
'I don like you'  
  
Duo shrugged and smiled. Harry slapped both Brad and Duo in the back of the head.  
  
'Where are we supposed to go now?'  
  
'The hewicopter' Jamie hiccupped.  
  
'But that's all the way on the other side of the island' Harry told him and Jamie shrugged too.  
  
There was a strange noise coming from the bushes near them. They all edged away from it as another boy stepped out. He was the same age as the rest of them, much like Li but a lot older, with blue eyes and a bandage on his leg. He was hopping out of the bushes quickly, when he spotted them.  
  
'Who are you and what do you want?' The boy asked quickly, getting protective.  
  
Duo shook his head and came over to him. 'Oh, Duo it's you'  
  
'How many people are on this island!?' Kero cried, as no one was listening.  
  
'Heero! I've towld you a miwion times that you're gonna have to find a better way to kiwl yoursef than that!!' Duo demanded, pointing at his broken leg, and wobbling about.  
  
Heero leant down and pulled his bandage off slightly, revealing a horrible bleeding scar of very large teeth marks.  
  
'Duo, do you think I could have done that?'  
  
'If you leant over far enough' Duo smiled, and Heero leant against him.  
  
'Are you drunk?' Heero asked.  
  
Duo stared at him for an answer.  
  
'Naaaaah! I'm like this awl the time!!'  
  
'Damn straight' Harry mumbled, and Duo smiled proudly.  
  
'Why are you here?' Li questioned Heero.  
  
'Same to you' Heero replied.  
  
'We were here for a party, but.'  
  
'What kind of an idiot would throw a party on a hell hole like this??' Heero said.  
  
They all went silent and Legolas hiccupped.  
  
'A crazy mortal one!'  
  
'I landed here to rest'  
  
'Are your arms tired?' Brad asked cheekily.  
  
Heero stared at him, and continued talking.  
  
'I did have my Wing Zero, but a huge dinosaur with a fin on it's back ripped it apart'  
  
'But it's made out of Gundaniam Alloy!' Duo cried happily for some reason.  
  
'I know' Heero replied through clenched teeth.  
  
'So you're stuck here too?' Li started again.  
  
'So you came up against Spiny!' Legolas laughed.  
  
'It's not funny' Heero demanded.  
  
Duo slapped Heero's shoulder.  
  
'Calm down, don't go assassinating anyone here!'  
  
'What on earth did you get bitten by?' Kero wondered.  
  
'Velociraptor'  
  
They all gasped and looked around.  
  
'And you survived?' Jamie asked.  
  
Heero just stared at Jamie and sat down on the ground.  
  
'No, we can't stay here' Li told him, 'There's a T-Rex nearby and we don't know where'  
  
'Well it's not as if I'm going to be going anywhere anytime soon' Heero snapped.  
  
They all glared at him, 'Besides, I have to wait for Kiano..I suppose'  
  
'KIANO!' Duo bellowed happily.  
  
'Yes, Kiano' Heero repeated.  
  
Ahead of them, there was a voice in the distance.  
  
'HEERO! HEERO! COME BACK!' The voice yelled. It was a girl.  
  
'KIANO!' Duo yelled back, bursting into the bushes.  
  
'NO DUO!! STAY HERE!' Heero barked, as he tried to grab his leg.  
  
The girl came bursting out of the bushes in front of Duo. She was the same age as him, copper red chin length hair, bright green eyes. She saw Duo and smiled.  
  
'Duo?'  
  
She ran at him and hugged him. She seemed very happy. 'Why are you here?' She asked, looking at him.  
  
'Party!!!' He cried, and Kiano waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
'You're drunk!!'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'You don't drink!' Kiano said, holding her hand up, and pointing to her fist as if to tell only Duo something.  
  
Duo just stared.  
  
'Oops' He smiled, and motioned to Heero, 'Why are you with Mr. Suicide?'  
  
Heero slapped his hand to his forehead in shame.  
  
'We we're looking for you'  
  
'And you stopped here?..On Isla Sorna?' Harry queried.  
  
'How were we supposed to know this island was covered in lizards?' Heero stated.  
  
'Perhaps you didn't notice the giant flying reptiles in the air'  
  
'What giant flying reptiles?' Heero asked.  
  
Harry pointed up in the sky, and everyone looked up.  
  
'Those giant...flying..'  
  
Above them, three Ptrenadons were circling them. One of them broke off from the rest and swooped towards Harry.  
  
'REPTILES!!' They all screamed, bolting off again, leaving Heero, and Harry behind.  
  
'HEY!' Heero yelped, as Harry looked up, just in time to jump to the ground.  
  
The Pterenadon skimmed both Harry and Heero's heads, and flew up high. Heero tried quickly to get onto his one good foot. He continued yelling.  
  
'KIANO!! DUO!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!? SOMEONE HELP ME UP!!'  
  
Kiano stopped in her tracks, turning and running back to him. Duo tried to stop her but with no success, landed on his back.  
  
Harry overlooked the fact that Heero was yelling and ran after the rest of them.  
  
'Shit!' Heero snapped, gazing up, just as the Pterenadon headed in for the second dive.  
  
Heero finally got up on his good leg, but as soon as he stepped forward, he fell onto his stomach. Heero swiftly flipped over onto his back, as the Pterenadon's claws struck the dirt beside him. It turned on a sharp angle, and tried again. Heero picked up a rock beside him on the ground, and tossed it at the dinosaur. It screeched and flew away.  
  
He started panting and puffing as Kiano almost reached him. He turned back over onto his stomach and tried to haul himself up. Another one of the Pterenadon from out of no where, dived out of the sky and seized Heero by his shirt.  
  
'HEERO! NO!' Kiano screamed, as she watched the Pterenadon fly away with him.  
  
She proceeded running, keeping her eye on the flying fiend. It met up with another Pterenadon and they began a fight. She could see Heero struggling to get out of his shirt. As the two fought, he was hurled backwards and forwards. It was sure to kill him. Kiano clambered up a tree, to try and reach him, when suddenly he plummeted to the ground, passing branches as he went. All she heard was a severely loud crack, and the two Pterenadon's soared away. She leapt back to the ground and dashed to find him.  
  
'HEERO!' She started, 'HEERO, CAN YOU HEAR ME??'  
  
'Over here' Heero grunted, attempting to move.  
  
Kiano ran to him, where he was lying flat on his back. He succeeded to get his shirt off, and that's how he'd fallen. He lay very motionless, as if every bone in his body was shattered. The rest of the group ran over, Duo tripping over.  
  
'Is he ok?' Li asked.  
  
'Now that's a better way to kiwl yourself!' Duo demanded, picking himself up.  
  
Kiano knelt down and wiped the blood off Heero's cheek.  
  
'Why'd you do that?'  
  
'Better like this than off with that thing' He said, his voice raspy.  
  
She inspected him. He was covered in gashes and cuts, and had abrasions everywhere. She tried to shift his arm, but Heero shrieked in pain.  
  
'You're bleeding?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Really, you don't say forest boy!?' Kero barked.  
  
'Why?' Kiano asked.  
  
'We'll the scalies here can smell blood from miles away'  
  
'WHAT!?' Kero snapped, 'ARE YOU SAYING IF THAT KID COMES WITH US. IF WE STAY HERE WITH HIM THAT THEY'LL COME AND EAT US??'  
  
Legolas nodded, and they all looked at each other. 'We can't leave him here!' Kiano told them, becoming upset as everyone stared at her.  
  
'He always wanted to be kiwed, right Heero' Duo said.  
  
There was no answer. Heero just grunted. Kiano glanced at each one of them, a faint tear forming in the corner of her eye. She shook her head.  
  
'No, we can't leave him. We just can't!'  
  
Heero sighed and Duo helped Kiano up. They all turned away and pulled Kiano away from him, leaving Heero behind.  
  
'See ya Heero. Guess I'll see you again.. in hell'  
  
Heero laughed slightly as they disappeared into the jungle. He glanced around and slowly got up, clutching his right arm.  
  
'Suckers' He mumbled, 'You'll all get eaten in a group' He slowly stumbled into the forest, all alone.  
  
'Do you think we should have done that?' Kero asked.  
  
'You're the one that was panicking about it! It was literally your fault that Heero was left behind!' Kiano snapped, still crying.  
  
'Watch it! What about you! You just walked away from him!'  
  
'Both of you shut the hell up!' Harry ordered, and they all went silent. They looked around.  
  
'Where are we?' Duo wondered.  
  
'It's not as if we have a map!' Li stated, waving them on in another direction.  
  
At that sudden moment Brad slapped his hand down on Jamie's shoulder.  
  
'Wait, did you hear that?' He said and everyone glared at each other.  
  
There was more rustling in the bushes. They stood as still as possible, when two heads popped out of from behind a tree in their path. They were Velociraptors. Kiano made a high pitched squeaking noise as Duo covered her mouth.  
  
'Raptors' Legolas whispered to the others.  
  
'What do we do?' Kero replied, standing stiff.  
  
'Remain completely still'  
  
The two Raptors approached them. Duo with his hand still over Kiano's mouth was being snuffed by one and the other was sniffing out Jamie. The two stopped sniffing and looked over to each other. They began making clicking and grunting noises.  
  
'They're trying to figure out what to do with us' Kero shouted quietly, and the Raptor turned to him. It was growling. Legolas took one step backwards, slowly.  
  
'Run' He said quickly, and they all bolted.  
  
The Raptors followed on full pursuit. They bolted through the thick scrub, clearing fallen trunks. Legolas looked around.  
  
'UP THE TREE!' He shouted pointing to a very large tree in the centre of a clearing.  
  
They all struggled their way up, occasionally slipping and pulling themselves up. Legolas was the last to climb up, as the Raptors jumped up and down to reach him. They could hear the jaws snapping in thin air as Legolas reached the top. They were puffing and panting. They looked down at the two Raptors circling the giant tree, and they stopped. The first one raised up on it's hind legs and began squealing very loud.  
  
'It's calling it's friends!' Legolas stated.  
  
From out of nowhere, tens of dozens of other Velociraptors came towards the tree. They were all squealing and clicking, as they began again to circle the trunk.  
  
'They'll lose intere.' Legolas started, just as he was yanked back down to the ground. One of the raptors caught his leg and was pulling him towards the pack. The entire group took hold of him to pull him back up, but more and more of them began attacking him and pulling him. Finally they all let go, and looked away. The Raptors had won. Kiano began to look for a way down, when they jumped up and snapped at her.  
  
'How are we supposed to get down while they're here?' She asked.  
  
Duo broke off a part of one of the branches and tossed it at one of them. 'Shoo!' He cried, and the Raptor just growled.  
  
For at least an hour they sat there, waiting for a perfect possible time to retreat. The Raptors hadn't lost interest and it didn't look as if they would.  
  
'Goodnight' Duo yawned, resting his head on the tree trunk, and Kiano slapped his arm.  
  
'It's only noon you doofus!'  
  
Suddenly they heard in the distance a very loud roar. The same roar they heard looking over the land on top of the hill when they arrived. This time it was coming closer. The Velociraptors perked up to listen. What ever was making that noise sounded angry, and it was coming their way. The Raptors ran, as there was another gigantic roar.  
  
They all sat up and looked around to make sure it was clear.  
  
'Let's go'  
  
Kiano leapt down as the others followed her. There was nothing around, but the roaring was now only at least fifty meters away.  
  
'What's that!!?' Kero bellowed.  
  
'Spinosaurus!' Li quipped.  
  
'What??' They all asked.  
  
Li just shrugged, and they all stood and stared into the distance.  
  
'Why are we standing here?!' Jamie asked, and they all turned to run, when something stopped them. It was another person, who came running through the scrub at them. But they knew this person, he looked familiar. He bolted past them.  
  
'HEERO!' They all cried.  
  
He just continued running.  
  
'What a liar!' Kiano snapped.  
  
'He did fake that leg brake! I told ya!' Duo stated, when the entire jungle began rumbling.  
  
They all looked over to where they expected to see what they thought would be chasing Heero. It was bigger than a T-Rex, with a fin on it's back and a long snout full of teeth. It pushed it way through the trees and ran at them. They all screamed and turned to run in Heero's direction.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
I'M STILL WRITING..PLEASE COME BACK ANOTHER TIME FOR MORE ( 


End file.
